bassenthwaitefandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Phillips
Shane Phillips is a friend of Sean , Tom , Jess and lived near the street from 2010 - 2013. He was a aspiring DJ and lover of fireworks. In 2010 he first seen in "Jackass" competing in all 10 levels, coming in 2nd place to the winner Tom. He goes climbing up "Roseberry Topping" taking the mick out of Connor' s huge bag. He helps create a den, wearing a motorbike helmet and trying to burn car oil. He attends "Lightwater Valley" 'and enters 2nd in '"Big Brother 2010" 'coming in second place to winner Jasmine . He argues with Jess during the winter snow and goes christmas shopping with Rebecca . In 2011, he climbs up to the hills, trying to steal Michaels walking stick and cooking the hotdogs on the fire. He appears in '"The Advert Collection" '''in his own Hovis recreation. He appears a late arrival in "The Water Fight", dodging various water balloons and he shares Sean's tent at '''"Camping". He has a fight with Tom then they make peace. He dies 6th in "Final Destination" 'being impaled with a pole in his kitchen. He cooks the food at the barbecue and lights the fireworks off with Kristian on the field. He picks his sister up from Newcastle Airport and makes a bath potion in '"Day in the Life of". He plays burglar Burnham in "Panic Room" and attends "Frightwater Valley" dressed as a zombie. In 2012, he plays Doody in''' "Grease"' and he is a main digger at the trench, being one of them to recieve a warning letter. He hosts his own 14th and gets upset when his sister tries to wreck things infront of everybody. He plays Emmett in '"Keeping Up Appearances" and goes on a bike ride to the fair and eventually Matthew's house. Later he goes bowling with Jess and Adam . He attends '''"Sean's 21st" in the hummer and argues with Jess because she is flirting with Darren. He moves house and recreates the garage with help of Kirsty, Sean, Jess, Chris , Adam and Michael, repainting the walls and flipping a sofa from the other side of the estate. He sleepovers after its finished. He takes part in "Come Dine With Me" '''where he cooks Chicken Curry and Rice and goes to "London" with Sean for New Year Eve. In 2013, he plays Spence in '''"Criminal Minds", hosts his own 15th. He attends''' "The Fundraising Event"' where he attacked by Toms sister Eve and raises money for the charity event '"Roseberry Topping". Later in the year, he attends "The Hot Tub Party" where he uses a dishbowl to stop the water overflowing and secretly adds washing up liquid. He takes part in "Treasure Hunt"' being in a morphsuit scaring Tom. He goes on holiday to '"Blackpool" with Sean, Adam, Matthew and Swan. He takes part in '''"Most Haunted 3" where he hears noises in the graveyard with Sean and Matthew. He moves sometime after this and has not been mentioned where. In 2016, he appears in a cameo at Tom's Uncle house where he tries to explain his life since he left, whilst arguing with Tom over his lime-light and talks about vlogging. In 2017, he appears in "Chatty Man 2" where he discusses his new relationship, his firework channel, his warehousing job and he drops the hoover.